One Last Time
by The Mysterious Creature
Summary: One last time, said the thief to the pirate. Until we meet again in Auradon. Well, six months past, the pirate finds the thief with a warrior. Just one last time, huh?


**T for a couple suggestive moments. And one bad word. ONE.**

 **Inspired by One Last Time by Arianna Grande.**

 **Prepare to cry!**

 **xXxXx**

"Hey."

Harry spun around to see a tearful Jay. He raised an eyebrow. "Hey...?" He wondered how the thief had gotten on the ship, and more accurately, in his quarters. He chalked it up to being a thief.

Jay sighed, staring at the ground. "I guess you haven't heard the news?" Harry grabbed his boyfriend's hands, ready to kill any demon if that was what was bothering Jay.

"News doesn't get anywhere at the docks," he replied honestly. Jay looked at Harry's face.

"They're taking us to Auradon tomorrow."

Harry felt like he'd been hit with a wall of bricks.

Of course, by _us_ he knew it wasn't Jay and him. It was Jay, Mal, Evie, and Carlos. The gang that Uma hated so much.

Yes, their love was a cliché Romeo and Juliet, hooking up in secret kind of thing, but Harry and Jay loved (or the closest thing to love) each other dearly.

"How long did you know?" He asked quietly. Jay shook his head.

"Mal's mom just told the gang an hour ago. I was looking for you first. I don't want to leave, but we have no choice." Harry's eyes welled up, as he gripped Jay in a tight embrace. It was just the two of them, so they could let emotions out.

"Maleficent wants us to get the Fairy Godmother's wand. We'll open the dome and let you guys come. And if that doesn't work out I swear you'll be first on my list for the next round, okay?" Jay interlocked their fingers. "Then we can live that happily ever after you wanted."

Harry clutched Jay. "Why?" He muttered in Jay's ear. "Why does that king think he can just randomly pick whoever's on the Isle without their say?"

"It's the guy's son. And he thinks no one loves us. No one would care." Harry growled, and Jay felt a droplet on his shoulder. He gave a hiss, swearing to do something to Ben when they got there for making him leave his pirate behind.

Harry pulled away, surprising Jay. "One last time, before you go. Please." Harry leaned in, and Jay understood as he pressed his lips to Harry's, a promise that they'd be together again.

Harry's hands ran through Jay's hair as the two were on Harry's bed. Jay cried into Harry's chest. "I don't want to leave you," he confessed. He looked up. "Sleep with me one last time?"

The son of Captain Hook smiled. "Of course, love." Jay smiled as he shed his jacket and shirt, his toned torso able for Harry to see. Harry but his lip before taking off his as well. Jay gave a sad smile at the scars.

"It's alright," he promised again. "You'll be in Auradon soon and Hook won't get to you." His hands snaked around Harry's waist as he laid on the other's chest, content on listening of the _ba-bump_ of his heartbeat.

Harry smiled, petting Jay's hair a few more times before falling asleep with his thief just one more time.

 **xXxXx**

Harry, finally, after six months, stepped out of the limo to see Auradon. His best friends, Uma and Gil, smiled at him encouragingly.

The pirate's eyes scoured the crowd, before giving a small smirk as his eyes landed on a certain Arabian thief. Oh, how he would _destroy_ him when they met in private.

"Welcome," Ben greeted. Harry smiled as Ben passed to him.

"Nice to see ya, Beastie-boy," he greeted, immediately tickling Ben's chin. "Coochie coochie coo," he cooed playfully. Ben laughed, before returning the now inside joke.

Then came the speeches and tours that were sort of a blur to Harry. He didn't care about that stuff.

When everything was over and they were sent to their dorms, Harry immediately planned to see Jay. He gave another satisfied smirk as he passed to Jay and Carlos's dorm. He knocked once, then entered, knowing he just saw Jay enter earlier.

What he didn't see was Lonnie trailing the thief.

Harry stared dumbly at Lonnie, who had just placed a kiss on Jay's cheek. Jay's eyes froze as he looked like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. "Harry..."

The said pirate smiled. "Oh, Lonnie, hi." Lonnie smiled back, not noticing the tension between the two boys.

"Hey, whatcha doing here?"

Harry stiffened before replying. "Oh, just sayin' hi to Jay again. We were friends back on the Isle and it's been six months so..." he chuckled awkwardly. "But if you guys were gonna start something, I can leave," he gestured to the door.

Lonnie waved it off. "Oh no, we're not that far yet. It's alright. We actually just started a week ago, so you're fine."

Harry smiled. "Alright, I'll give you guys some time. Sorry for interrupting again." He turned and left, leaving Jay feeling guilty and Lonnie totally oblivious.

Harry somehow made his way back to his dorm without breaking down. He knew both of them were into both genders, which doubled the risk. He also knew that although it wasn't a rule, everyone in Auradon was in a perfectly straight relationship.

When the son of Captain Hook made it into the dorm, he sat on his bed, face emotionless, as his mind replayed the last few seconds of the day. "Alright, Jay doesn't love me anymore." He nodded to himself. He could deal. He once dated Mal and she broke his heart. He could deal with this. Forget their love ever happened. Find a new person.

Somehow, tears fell down his face against his will. Harry slowly crawled into bed, not caring about anything else, as he just silently cried in his pillow.

The door opened, and Harry immediately stopped. "What do you want, Jay? Broke my heart and now want to burn the pieces?" The son of Jafar gulped timidly.

"You..."

"Weren't supposed to see that?" Harry interjected. He waved it off like Lonnie had done some minutes ago. "It's alright. I understand. You found a girl here in Auradon that makes you happy because everyone is oh so perfect in every way including their sexuality and you wanted to fit in. And you didn't even bother to even simply break up with your lover from the Isle so you could break his heart like you're so good at. And then you come and tell me you never loved me blah blah blah, heartbreak heartbreak heartbreak, go on now, be with your girlfriend. I'll be fine, but like you'd care anyways." Harry wasted no time shooing Jay out the door only a minute after he came in, fake smiling all the way. "Lonnie's a great girl, and I've just met her. You deserve her, Jay, seeya." He shut the door and locked it immediately, flinging himself back onto his bed, ignoring the protesting.

Finally, Jay left and Harry sighed. The door knocked and a voice called out. "It's Gil." Harry sighed once more and opened it to the blond-haired boy.

He laid down on his bed tiredly, than peeked an eye at Harry. He saw the bloodshot eyes. What happened?" Gil asked.

Harry sighed. "I don't wanna get emotional, alright?"

"Uh-oh," Gil said, moving himself to Harry's bed in case of heartbreaking sobs that he knew could start any moment.

Harry gave a fake grin as he cleared his throat. "So, I wish to see Jay because well, you know and all." Gil nodded. He may have been a little dense but never once mentioned Harry's secret. "So, been six months, ready to go and destroy him because I missed him. Blah blah blah, I go in, and Lonnie, sweet Lonnie just finished giving Jay a smooch. So I fake it all through and am like 'oh, just wanted to say hi and all, sorry if interrupting things' then she's all oblivious and revealed they were dating for a week now. So Jay doesn't do anything and I leave. Then he comes back and I don't give him a say because whatever comes out of his mouth I don't care about because it doesn't take back what happened and what Lonnie said, so..." Harry soon broke down into sobs. Gil rubbed his back soothingly.

"Why doesn't he love me anymore? Why does he hate me?" He cried quietly. Harry gripped Gil like a lifeline. "I thought he'd get back together with me but no... he goes with some other girl!"

Harry's crying continued on for a few minutes before he settled down. Gil rubbed his back.

"Need anything?" Gil asked. Harry tilted his head.

"Fifteen minutes of sparring would really do the trick."

"Okay."

Because of their piracy, the three were allowed in the gym as long as it wasn't curfew time. Ben knew of the three's love for swordfighting so he convinced Fairy Godmother.

Gil raised his sword, eyeing Harry. Though he had been dense on the Isle, his sword skills were professional, as were Harry's. This could go on for much more than fifteen minutes.

Harry's blade clashed with his. Gil didn't fight back, as Harry was being somewhat sloppy because of his emotions, but just parried each blow. The only bad thing was Harry's blow became more powerful than usual, but that's what Gil's strength was for.

After about thirty minutes, Harry stopped, panting for breath. Gil was a less beat, but nevertheless still tired. "Feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah." He smiled sadly. "Thanks, Gil."

"What are friends for?" Gil asked, a smile returning to his face.

Harry nodded, wrapping an arm around Gil's shoulders as the two head back to the dorms to wash up.

The son of Captain Hook stopped dead when he saw Jay on _his_ bed, fiddling with his thumbs. He cleared his throat. "Hi... Harry."

Harry nudged his friend. "Gil." Said boy nodded and scurried off into the bathroom to clean up and leave the two alone. He turned to Jay. "What do you want?" He demanded.

Jay sucked in a breath. "The only reason I was with Lonnie was I thought you didn't love me anymore. When I left... I knew Uma would take over and with you as her first mate, we'd be traitors and all. And with our fight for Ben..."

Harry turned, not facing Jay. "I waited for you, six months. Six whole months for you to get guts to invite me. I was in a battle with myself, trying to believe that you cared at all. Part of me said you never cared, because we're just villains kids. The second I saw you and Lonnie, everything hurt, so I pushed it away. I did what I do best. Forget love. And now you want me to remember it, remember that you went to a luxurious place and left me in the trash for six months, then get together with a girl? Just to break my heart, and then plead for it back?"

Jay sucked in a breath. "No one can forget love, Harry. No one can avoid it. I don't think I ever loved Lonnie. I only got with her because I didn't know about relationships here."

Harry turned to face Jay. "You broke my heart, just like Mal. I don't know why I tried it with you." Jay was desperate, Harry could see, but he didn't care. "Go, Jay. Please."

"One last time," Jay whispered. He looked at Harry with so much love and brokenness. "One last kiss, one last time that I can call you my boyfriend, and I'll leave. You never have to see me again."

He went over to Harry, ready to beg if he had to. "One last time, just please. I missed you, so much. Please Harry!"

Harry felt a tear trail down his cheek. "One last time," he repeated. "Then I never want to see you again."

Jay nodded as his lips met Harry's with so much desperation that Harry wanted to take back his words. Harry found his hands in that soft, long hair, wanting to memorize every strand. Jay slid his hands under Harry's shirt, tracing those scars he hated so much. Another reminder that he left Harry.

"I'm so sorry," Jay whispered once more to Harry, but they fell on deaf ears. Harry tugged Jay's hair and bit the boy's lip before resting on his shoulder. Tears trailed down his face. Jay hugged Harry tightly.

"Go now, before I break any more," Harry said. Jay nodded, placing a kiss on Harry's forehead before walking out the door.

A few moments later, Gil came freshly out of the shower and patted Harry's back. "It's alright," he said.

Harry was unable to respond, still staring at the door.

 **xXxXx**

 **Planned as a multi-chapter, but just a oneshot now. :) Sorry. Got nothing...**

 **~The Mysterious Creature**


End file.
